Escape
by Zo One
Summary: He might've only had an empty house to look forward to tonight, but he would forever have Arthur's arms to escape into. UKUS; Snake!Arthur x Alfred; PWP...


**Escape**

Alfred ran through the forest, his bare feet flying over the leaf-littered ground, taking him to the one spot he knew where he would find the one thing he was looking for:

The Naga.

Most people refused to believe that such creatures would even exist – but if aliens were real, then why couldn't snake-men be real, too? At least, that had always been his thoughts on the matter, ever since he was young and had stumbled across the Naga one evening after attempting to run away from home, and managed to get himself lost within the woods behind his house. Oh he thought for sure he would be eaten, and he had trembled and shook, pressing himself against a tree trunk, hoping against all hope that the creature hadn't seen him – that he had just been imagining everything.

"_Why do you weep, child? Don't be ssscared…"_

Even now, years later, he could hear that soft, hissing voice in his ear. Gentle hands guiding him back to the edge of the forest, and stern promises of protection. Alfred tried to hide his smile as he burst into the small clearing, the long, flat stone where the Naga normally basked was empty, the gray stone simply soaking up wavering sunlight.

"Arthurrrrr!" Alfred called out in exasperation, dramatically falling onto the rock and stretching out along the warm surface, pulling off his backpack and letting it fall onto the ground with a thump. "Arthur where are youuu?" He knew he probably sounded like an annoying child at the age of nineteen, but it was the best way to get the Naga's attention (or at least in his opinion it was).

There was a rustle from the nearby woods, and Alfred broke out into a wide grin as the Naga slithered into the clearing, a scowl on his face as he entered the sunlight. Alfred thought he was gorgeous with straw blond hair and green scales the color of spring grass and eyes to match. He rolled over onto his back and sent the Naga an upside-down smile. "Well hi there," he greeted cheekily.

"Honessstly," the snake-man sighed out, his tongue darting between a small cleft of his lips and teeth as he moved next to Alfred, his long, muscled tail curling up as he made himself comfortable. "You were gone for a mere week – you could have put on shoesss…"

Alfred lifted up his dirtied feet and wiggled his toes. "Maybe – but I _missed _you! And I hate going on vacation with my parents. It's so _boring _and is all they ever do is talk about work the whole time. I didn't even meet anyone cool at the hotel pool, either."

On reflex he reached out his hand, his fingers brushing against the cool scales of the Naga's tail. "Alfred…" The American's fingers trailed listlessly across the Naga's scales.

"What? I really missed you, Arthur. I missed you _really bad_. Is that so wrong?" He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around the Naga's shoulders to let the pads of his fingers trail across the milky smooth, hairless skin that he had missed so damn much. "Arthur?"

How their relationship over the course of a decade, had changed so much, Alfred didn't know. He could never pinpoint the exact day when he realized that yes; he was in love with someone who wasn't even human. He didn't know when it had dawned upon him that Arthur was the one he wanted to _be _with. And he and Arthur had grown up together, the snake-man practically residing in his backyard, where he left to escape the empty house, hiding after school from the bullies and responsibilities that he didn't want.

"Alfred, you really don't want… I mean… ah!" Alfred stroked the small, sensitive area on Arthur's back, the small dip where skin slowly turned into scales.

Alfred touched his lips to Arthur's chin. "We've had this conversation a thousand times, and my answer's always gunna be the same." He smiled, his hands dancing back upwards to cup Arthur's face. "I don't care about what you are. If I ever had, I don't think we'd ever gotten this far."

"You're imposssible," the snake-man muttered, his soft hands moving to crawl beneath Alfred's t-shirt. "There'sss alwaysss a chance to leave."

"That ain't ever gunna happen." And Alfred leaned forward, catching Arthur's lips in a possessive kiss, his tongue pressing into the small gap between Arthur's teeth before delving in further, recalling the taste and feel of the Naga's slender and lithe tongue against his. "I love you, Arthur," he murmured, nibbling at Arthur's bottom lip tenderly.

"Mn." Arthur lifted Alfred's shirt over his head before pulling the human closer and allowing his tail to slowly wrap around the American's torso. "I love you, asss well," he said, his tongue darting out and tickling lightly against the exposed skin of Alfred's shoulder, causing him to shiver in delight.

Arthur's hands roamed across Alfred's chest, teasing his nipples with gentle touches, knowing that if he pressed too hard, the boy would begin to giggle instead of moan (mammals were strange creatures). "I trussst you brought your ssslick?"

Alfred nodded, his adam's apple bobbing down and up as he swallowed thickly. He pointed feebly to his discarded bag. "Y-yeah," he sighed out, enjoying the way the snake-man's hands caressed him – and goddamn, how he'd missed that touch in just a week of separation. "Want… want me to get it?"

"In a moment." Arthur undid the button of Alfred's jeans, pulling the material down as his tail began to unwind from the American's body. "You're not wearing your underwear…"

"I was _really _excited to see you." The Naga hissed something unintelligible under his breath, ignoring Alfred's cheeky grin and reached for his partial erection instead. "O-oh!" Alfred gasped out as Arthur's smooth hands wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him until he was flushed and panting in Arthur's arms. "Oh God, Arthur I missed you so much."

Arthur didn't respond at first, only nipping softly at Alfred's neck before pulling away and saying, "Now get it."

Alfred was reluctant to detach himself from Arthur, but eventually did, scampering for his bag and pulling out a tube of watery slick. He kicked aside his clothes and lay on the leaf covered ground, pulling Arthur down by his wrists. "Do you want me to do it? Or do you wanna?"

"I can…" Arthur took the tube and twisted off the cap, pouring the liquid onto his fingers with a practiced ease. Alfred raised his hips upwards, his toes digging into the loamy soil as Arthur's tail slid beneath Alfred's lower back, giving the American purchase to lean against. Arthur's narrow fingers dipped into the crack of Alfred's ass, slowly trailing down to his entrance and listening for the anxious breaths and moans that came from the American's mouth.

The low hum that Alfred gave as his fingers pressed inside was intoxicating and he moved closer to Alfred, enjoying the perfect warmth that the human always radiated. His tongue flit out of his mouth, tasting at Alfred's skin and making him shiver.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked breathlessly, his fingers scissoring and rubbing. He could feel his own erection starting, the head of his penis beginning to slip from the slit of his pelvis and into the chilled air. Alfred smiled wickedly, reaching out and dragging his finger across the head, watching as it slid out just a bit further in an excited response. Arthur bit back a wanton whimper.

Alfred's eyes were half-lidded, dragging his lower lip between his teeth slowly. "Yeah," he murmured. "More than ready."

He rolled over on Arthur's tail, his face in the dirt, ass in the air and a hand wrapped around his erection. Arthur wasted no time in covering himself over Alfred, pressing his sensitive stomach to the sandy blond's back and carefully lining himself up with Alfred's entrance.

"Ah-ohh, shit," Alfred groaned out as he was penetrated. Arthur's cylindrical cock began to engorge, the head knotting and rubbing lightly against his prostate as Arthur began to move, more pushing Alfred further into the dirt and pulling him closer, than actually moving his ungainly hips. Alfred clawed at the brown, rotting leaves around him, flicking away a snail as it was unearthed. He gasped and moaned whenever he was pulled into the swollen grooves and ribbing along the base of Arthur's cock.

He wanted more – always did. His knees were sore and his thighs trembled as he pushed back, hoping to make each thrust that much stronger. The scales of Arthur's tail rubbed at his stomach, his cock in his hand as he squeezed and jerked himself off. Arthur's hands held him tightly and possessively, his fingers digging into the flesh of his hips as he yanked the American along his swollen cock.

Alfred grunted and before he knew how to voice it, he came with a shudder and a gasp, semen splattering against the smooth scales of Arthur's tail. "Fuck… Arthur…" The snake-man pulled him close, his tongue flicking out and kissing Alfred just behind his ear as he came.

Arthur's cock remained swollen, the rounded knot at its head preventing the Naga from slipping out – and it would remain that way for possibly an hour or more, Alfred knew. Alfred sighed through his nose, contented as Arthur wrapped his arms about his shoulders and pulled him close, his tail wrapping protectively around Alfred's torso and legs. "Mine," Arthur said lowly, his nose tucking into the juncture of Alfred's neck and shoulder. "Alwaysss."

"And you're mine; always." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand, weaving their fingers together. "I love you…"

But Arthur was already lax with sleep, Alfred's body heat keeping the snake-man at a comfortable temperature. Alfred only chuckled because he knew what Arthur's response would be – always was. He rubbed at the dirt on his face and pulled a few leaves from his hair before relaxing in Arthur's grip and letting himself drift asleep.

He might've only had an empty house to look forward to tonight, but he would forever have Arthur's arms to escape into.

* * *

_Unimportant Notes: _I can't believe I wrote this. It's the product of a lot of research and banging my head against a wall, and... gosh.

Written for Jordan because she went along with my silly whims and I didn't think she actually would and now look at me, writing snake-man porn. :o

(Also un-betad. If you see any mistakes please point them out to me so I can fix them when I get the chance. :D)


End file.
